Stay strong
by collegegirl2805
Summary: A younger Ryan is in need of Sandy's help. After one awful day Ryan finds himself without a home, without his mother and brother, and in the hospital alone. It's up to the Cohen's to care for a sick boy who has never really known the love of a family. CHAPTER 11 UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own the O.C. even though I wish I did. I don't own any of the characters either :( not even Ryan. However, I do own this story

Author Notes:

I hope you like my story, please right comments. Whatever you have to say good or bad I'm happy to hear it. Thanks for ready my story.

Chapter 1

Sandy Cohen took a moment to comb his fingers through his rather disheveled mane of black hair and attempt to fix his tie in the window of the prison doors before he continued to rush forward. He had had a long day dealing with one juvenile delinquent after another and this was his last case of the day. Standing at the prison's front desk, he made a slight coughing noise to get the attention of the guard sitting behind the desk.

A chubby dark haired man looked up at him still in the process of wolfing down a jelly donut, which was have in his mouth. The man took a few seconds to slowly chew on his donut, 'yeah sure take your time there, big boy, I don't have to be anywhere,' Sandy thought scathingly. Finally, in a bored drawling voice he asked, "name and purpose of you're visit?"

"Sandy Cohen, I'm hear to meet with a client…umm," he fumbled around in his suit pocket for the bit of paper he had used to scribble down the boys information, not that his boss gave him much, "uhh…Ryan… Atwood."

With an expression that clearly stated he couldn't care less the man asked for credentials and then had him sign in, which natural took five minutes. 'This prisons standards for guards must be pretty low' Sandy thought as he checked his watch for the tenth time. Kristen would kill him if he was late to dinner again.

Finally, the man, Snail, Sandy had officially dubbed him, allowed him to pass and he followed another guard to his client. Over the years Sandy come to believe he had seen it all until he saw the small boy sitting at a table in a visiting room, who was so small his feet couldn't even touch the floor. Sandy suddenly felt annoyed, he turned to look at the guard behind him. "Can we talk for a moment?" he asked shutting the door that let to where Ryan sat behind him. "You can't be serious, that kid can't be older than 9 or 10 years old, there is no way he could have…" Sandy looked back at the piece of paper he had in his hand, "been an accomplice in stealing a car…And what happened to him. He looks like he's been beaten. Why isn't he in the hospital?" Sandy finally stopped his tirade, waiting for the officer to respond. "Well?" Sandy asked impatiently.

The prison guard sighed. "You're here because the kid refuses to speak or to go to the hospital. All he keeps saying is that he wants a lawyer. The boss says that we should humor the kid. He looks like he needs to go to a hospital and the only reason he isn't there already is because we were there and had to take his brother in. We couldn't leave him there and it was a known gang area so it was dangerous for us to stay. We were hoping you could convince the kid to speak and then help us get him to the hospital. So… should I leave you to it? The boss says we can only give you a few minutes and then were forcing him into an ambulance."

Sandy took a breath. Okay, he had to think. "You said the kid has a brother. Did the brother tell you anything?"

"Yeah that's how we got the name. The brother, Trey Atwood, said that his brother won't talk because his parents have taught him not to. We sent cars to the address Trey gave us, but…" the guard suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"But what?" Sandy prodded.

"But Ryan can't go back there. The police found some guy beating on the mom. Both were high as a kite and the place was a disaster zone. Trey also told us that it was her mothers boyfriend, the same guy we found beating up the mom, who hurt the kid. Honestly, this whole situation is a mess. The older brother doesn't sound like a bad kid, the only reason he tried to steal the car was because he said he wanted to get Ryan to the hospital, but the older brother has a long list of priors and he's 18 so he's probably gonna have to do some time," the guard let out a long sigh. "So what do you say? Will you go talk to the kid?" Sandy nodded solemnly, after hearing what the guard had to say, how could he not help the kid. He wanted to through at the thought of an adult beating a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: did I mention I don't own the O.C. or Ryan or Sandy or… well you get the point

Chapter 2

As Sandy stood outside of the visiting room, he took a deep breath. He knew this was going to be difficult, but looking at Ryan and having heard his story he knew there was no way he would turn back; he would do whatever he could to help.

Entering the visiting room were Ryan sat staring down at his hands, Sandy tried to plaster a pleasant smile on his face, even though worry and anger for Ryan were eating away at him. "Hello Ryan," at the sound of Sandy's voice Ryan jumped up and flinched away, as if reacting to a physical blow. Sandy had seen that kind of reaction before, but that didn't stop him from feeling unnerved. He couldn't help wondering what had been done to Ryan to make him so on edge. He understood Ryan had been abused, but he didn't know yet to what extent.

Then Sandy took in a sharp breath, from outside the room he hadn't really been able to see the full extent of Ryan's injuries, but now… he could see that Ryan's entire face was swollen, his nose seemed to be broken, and the boy was clutching one arm tightly to his chest, as if to protect it. There were bloodstains all over his clothes and Sandy was sure the blood was Ryan's own.

As nonthreateningly as he could Sandy walked to the table with his hands out so Ryan could see that he meant no harm. "Hello Ryan," Sandy said again, except this time he tried to infuse as much kindness as he could into the words. "My name is Sandy Cohen and I'm you're lawyer…how about you sit down and tell me how I can help you?"

"Help me?" Ryan squeaked, as if the idea was a foreign concept to him, and maybe it was.

"Yes, Ryan," Sandy assured him, "I'm you're lawyer and my job is to help you get what you want. Can you tell me what you want Ryan?"

"I want… I want," the boy stammered, looking unsure of himself. Then Sandy realized that Ryan might not know what he wanted.

"It looks like you got pretty banged up. Can you tell me what happened?" Ryan looked at Sandy with sudden fear in his eyes and shook his head wildly.

"Okay…well, Ryan what do you think about maybe getting yourself checked out. I hear there are some really nice paramedics waiting to help make you feel better."

Again Ryan shook his head, but this time he seemed a little unsure of himself. Then in a barely audible whisper Ryan muttered, "Not allowed." The response threw Sandy, 'oh god, had his parents told him he wasn't allowed to go to the hospital,' the thought sent bile rising up Sandy's throat.

"Ryan, of course you're allowed to go to the hospital. I promise you, as you're lawyer, that you are allowed to go to the doctor, okay? And you know what, bet they might even give you some candy if you're really good."

"Candy!" Sandy watched as Ryan's blue eyes light up at the prospect. Looking at Ryan's small frame, Sandy guessed the kid hadn't had a good meal in a while.

"Yup," Sandy nodded with a smile. "What to do you think? And then after we go to the hospital we can talk about how I can help you. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Ryan nodded his head. Then after a moment he asked unsurely, "will you stay with me when I go to the hospital?"

Sandy looked down at the boy and got trapped in his big blue eyes, and without a second thought about how le was probably going to be incredibly late for dinner, Sandy nodded. "Of course, I'll come with you. Remember, I'm you're lawyer, and my job is to help you."

And with that Sandy watched as Ryan slowly clambered off of his chair and painfully walked towards the visiting room's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: did I mention I don't own the O.C. or Ryan or Sandy or… well you get the point

Chapter 3

As they walked through the prison to the ambulance it became painfully clear just how small and hurt the little boy before Sandy was. Ryan couldn't be more than four feet tall and fifty pounds. While Ryan seemed to be trying to hide his pain behind a mask of indifference, Sandy noted the boy's shaking body and slow pace. Sandy guessed that it was a miracle Ryan was still standing. He wanted to lifted the little boy into his arms and run him to the hospital, but he could tell from Ryan's stiff posture and the way he never took his eyes off of Sandy that one wrong move and Ryan would bolt.

When they finally made it to the ambulance outside of the prison gates, Ryan was so tired from the effort of walking he could barely catch his breath and his knees looked like they might buckle any second. But still Ryan hesitated as he looked towards the two female paramedics waiting for him. Sandy remembered Ryan's words back in the prison's visiting room, "not allowed," he was afraid because he had been told he wasn't allowed to go to the hospital, Sandy shook his head and tried to focus on the here and now. He was glad to find that the paramedics waiting for them were both women, he couldn't imagine how Ryan might have reacted if they had been men.

Bending down, Sandy crotched next to Ryan, "kid, I know you don't want to go, but I promise I'll be with you every step of the way."

Ryan stared back at Sandy, as if trying to determine how honest Sandy was being, and eventually shrugged noncommittally. "Ryan… I know you want the pain to stop, and I promise if you go to the hospital the doctors will help to make everything all better." Slowly, and as if it pained him to do so, Ryan nodded, his assent and reluctantly walked the rest of the way to the ambulance.

Met by the two paramedics, Sandy and Ryan were ushered into the ambulance. All Sandy couldn't think was, thank god for the stepping ladder the paramedics had brought because he got the sense that Ryan wouldn't be thrilled about anyone picking him up. After a few minutes Ryan manage to seat himself on top of the gurney in the ambulance and Sandy followed quickly after him, along with one of the paramedics. When they were both seated she looked to Sandy and said, "my name's Amanda," and stuck out her hand.

"Sandy," Sandy grunted as the ambulance began to move, 'god damn motion sickness he thought to himself,' as his stomach revolted against the backward movement of the ambulance. "And this," he said, indicating Ryan, "is Mr. Ryan Atwood." Ryan looked taken aback, but then grinned; he clearly liked being a mister. Sandy was thrown, it was the first time he had seen Ryan smile, and it made his heart ache.

"Well hello," Amanda said to Ryan. "I hear you're not feeling very well," Amanda said. She seemed to be waiting for a reply, but when Ryan didn't offer one she continued. " Can you show me where you're hurt?" she asked kindly.

Ryan suddenly scooted away from the paramedic, "I don't want you to," he declared with a determined look on his face.

Amanda's eyebrows furrowed, "want me to what, honey?"

"Touch me," Ryan stated. "I don't want you to touch me." He gave Amanda a piercing glare to annunciate his point. While a part of Sandy had expected this, he still felt his heart sink, if only he could get his hands on the sick people who had hurt Ryan...

"Okay," Amanda said calmly. "But, Ryan if I can't see where you're hurt I can't help you."

Ryan's lower lip began to quiver, "j-just you?" he asked cautiously, "no…men."

"That's right, Ryan," Amanda nodded, trying to reassure him, "and then when we get to the hospital, another Girl," Amanda annunciated the word girl, "doctor, will look at you. No men… I promise." Then looking to Sandy Amanda asked, "do you want Sandy to stay or go sit in the front with my partner."

It took a while for Ryan to decide, and then looking at Sandy with his piercing blue eyes he said, "I… guess…he can stay."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: did I mention I don't own the O.C. or Ryan or Sandy or… well you get the point

Chapter 4

"Ryan, are you sure you want me to stay…it's okay if you want me to go sit in the front of the ambulance for a while… it won't hurt my feelings or anything," Sandy wanted to make it clear to Ryan that he wouldn't be in trouble if he didn't want Sandy to stay.

Suddenly Ryan looked terrified, "NO! You promised. You said you wouldn't leave," Sandy was taken aback and immediately got felt an overwhelming need to protect and sooth the little boy before him.

"Ryan, of course I'll stay. You're right I promised I would and if that's what you want I'll be right here." Looking to Amanda, Sandy waited for her start her examination. He felt every muscle in his body tense, as he felt a wave of worry over how Ryan would react to the paramedics touch. He knew what to expect from an abused child, he had dealt with a lot of abused kids in his line of work and he knew that meant Ryan would probably hate the idea of someone touching him.

"Okay, Ryan. I'm going to start examining you now," Amanda stated as she began her examination. Ryan let out a small whimper and shrank into himself. "I promise I'll try to make this as pleasant as possible for you, but you might feel a little uncomfortable, okay Ryan?" Ryan nodded his understanding. "Okay, first Ryan can you tell me where you're feeling pain?"

Ryan pointed to his right arm, then his face, his stomach, and finally to his left leg. "Thank you Ryan, you're being really brave. Now I'm going to have to touch you, but only a little bit okay?" Ryan just stared at her warily. "Ryan, do you maybe want Sandy to look away?" Ryan seemed to think about it for a minute and then nodded, so reluctantly Sandy turned his body so he was facing away from Ryan. Thankfully, while Sandy couldn't see what was happening he could still hear everything that was going on.

"Okay Ryan it looks like you have a few broken ribs…you're arm is broken, so I'm just going to splint it, and when you get to the hospital there going to give you a really cool cast. They might even let you pick a color…hmm, it looks like you have a lot of bruising on you're face, but you're nose isn't broken, which is good, though the doctors might decide to do an x-ray to check, and you're knee… it's bruised and you might have torn you're ACL…okay, Ryan no more touching for right now, you've been really brave and I'm really proud of you," she said affectionately to Ryan. "Do you think it'd be okay for Sandy to turn around now Ryan?" she asked. Amanda tapped Sandy's shoulder and he assumed that meant he was allowed to turn around. He found himself looking at staring at Ryan again. He know had some gauges around his parts of his arms and legs, his right arm was splinted and so was his left leg, and he was lying down with a forlorn look on his face. Sandy just wanted to reach out and hug the small boy, but he restrained himself. After a couple minutes the ambulance began to slow and then came to a full stop, a few more moments and the doors to the back of the ambulance opened, letting in the light from outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: did I mention I don't own the O.C. or Ryan or Sandy or… well you get the point

Chapter 5

Sandy stood up readying to get out of the ambulance already, he always got a little motion sickness when he rode on buses, but that was nothing compared to how he felt now, he had to clench his jaw to keep himself from throwing up. Poor Amanda had her hands full already dealing with Ryan; Sandy didn't want to add to her problems by throwing up on her.

However, before he could make his way to the open ambulance doors, something stopped him. It was the look on the paramedics face. "Amanda…it everything okay?" Sandy watched as Amanda tried to mask the worry on her face from Ryan, who was now staring at her. "It's just… I just put those bandages on a few minutes ago. It's weird because he only really needs a few scratches. The bleeding should have stopped by no, but he's bleeding through the bandages," Sandy was unsure exactly what that meant, but from Amanda's expression he knew it had to be pretty bad. Ryan seemed to have reached the same conclusion; his face had turned what as a sheet.

"Okay…Amanda," he said her name loudly trying to get her to stop talking. She was really freaking Ryan out, well; she was also freaking Sandy out too for that matter. "Why don't we get Ryan into the ER, and we can have the doctors look at Ryan. I'm sure everything…" Before he could finish his sentence he looked to the bed, to find that Ryan had passed out, 'Oh god,' Sandy thought to himself. This poor kid had been beaten, been there when his brother had been carted off to jail, and now this was happening to him, whatever this is. This boy couldn't seem to catch a break and it was at that moment that Sandy realized that he was going to do everything he could to help Ryan. It was true that he tried to help all of his clients, but this little boy was special for some reason. Maybe it was the way Ryan looked at him, with eyes that seemed to cut into Sandy's soul or maybe it was just because of how alone this little boy was. His mother was a mess, he had no idea where the father was, and his brother was in jail.

Before he could give in to his thoughts, Sandy shook himself. First they had to get Ryan some help, from the way Amanda was looking at Ryan, Sandy was sure he needed it. "Amanda, come on," Sandy said while giving her a little tap on the shoulder, we have to get Ryan into the ER, okay?"

Amanda seemed to refocus, "Yes, you're right…the ER…have to tell them what's wrong," then she looked at Sandy. "I'm sorry, but you should probably go wait in the waiting room," then she was off helping to lay Ryan's gurney onto the pavement and then rushing through the hospitals automatic doors.

But Sandy had promised, promised not to leave Ryan. How could he have already broken his promise, Sandy wondered as he stepped gingerly out of the ambulance, walking slowly to the hospitals entrance.

Sandy felt like having a good long cry. He hadn't cried in a long time, but after today…Ryan, the small little boy with big blue eyes, and blonde hair bangs, made his heart ache.

Sandy knew there was only one person, who could make him feel even a little bit better. So he reached into his suit pocket and retrieved is phone. "Sandy," came Kirsten's worried voice, "where are you? I've been so worried, I tried to call you, but you didn't answer…"

Sandy took a deep gasping breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you do worry…" Kirsten seemed to pick up on Sandy's mood instantly.

"Sandy what's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital…" Sandy started.

"The hospital!" Kirsten shrieked. "Oh my god, are you hurt? I'm coming just tell me, which one and I'll come," Kirsten was hyperventilating, but even so she had already started to make Sandy feel better, she cared so much, and he loved her for it.

"Kirsten, I'm not hurt. It's a client… well, kind of. He didn't actually do anything wrong. It's a long story, but he's hurt and… and someone beat him… and now… now something else seems to be wrong with him," Sandy was taking short quick breathes and tears were starting to run down his face. "I… I don't know what it is about him, but he's so small, and he's all alone with no one…I…I can't leave," Sandy stated. He couldn't, not until he knew the boy was save and okay.

"Ohh Sandy. I'm so sorry…I'm coming right now, okay? I'll be there soon. I'm sure there must be something we can do to help him… I love you."

"I love you too," Sandy whispered softly, at the same time still thinking about Ryan and how he had no one to love him. Except, maybe…maybe he did. Maybe he had Sandy, and if Kirsten, let him… maybe Ryan could have a family.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: did I mention I don't own the O.C. or Ryan or Sandy or… well you get the point

Chapter 6

Sandy soon found himself in the waiting room pacing, his mind buzzing; he couldn't get his brain to stop working. He was just so worried! It was odd that in just a couple of hours he had come to care for Ryan so much.

"Slow down, you're going to wear a groove into the floor if you don't stop soon," came a voice from behind the waiting room chairs. He had to work hard to stop his pacing, not moving meant not doing anything, and how could he be doing nothing while Ryan was in so much pain?

"Sorry," he mumbled, meeting the gaze of a small old African-American woman, who reminded Sandy of his mother, strong despite her age and capable of a good scolding.

He noted a twinkle in her eyes and the slight smile playing on her lips, "that's alright, but why don't you come sit by me and tell me wants got those ants in you're pants?"

"Ants in my pants?" Sandy repeated, bemused. Then he stopped smiling thinking about the answer to the woman's question. "Well…" he replied hesitantly, "its kind of a long story…"

"Honey, I ain't going anywhere any time soon. Mine as well, start talking," and with that Sandy began to let the words roll of his tongue. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to tell this woman everything, every little detail about what had happened. To Sandy's surprise, he was actually starting to feel better, this was like a free therapy session and boy did Sandy need it.

When he finally finished talking, Sandy was taken aback when he glanced at his watch. He had been talking to the woman, who had identified herself as Annie, for over forty-five minutes. "Thank you so much Annie, I had no idea how much I needed to get everything off my chest, to just talk to someone," Sandy said with a small sad smile.

"Any time sugar…uhhh…it would seem you have company." Sandy turned around to find Kirsten rushing towards him; he met her half way and fell into her waiting embrace. God, did he love his wife!

"Ohh Sandy, how are you holding up? I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here, I thought I might have to fight my dad to leave work at one point, but then I told him about you're client. It was weird; I think he secretly has a soft spot for kids. Any way, then there was traffic, and an accident on the road, and then—"

"Honey, shhh," Sandy held a finger to her lips, "I think Seth is starting to rub off on you with the babbling."

Kirsten blushed, but then let out a laugh, "you're right honey, sorry."

"What did you do with Seth anyway," asked Sandy.

"Oh, my dad is going to pick him up from his friends house and take him out to dinner. Dad said that if we don't get home until late, he'd sleep over. Let's just focus on…on Ryan, okay?" she asked looking into Sandy's worried eyes.

Sandy nodded, and then together they sat on the uncomfortable metal waiting room chairs, waiting for a doctor to come out and update them. It took a little over an hour, but finally a tall stick-thin woman, who could have easily passed for a model, walked into the waiting room. "Is any one here for Ryan Atwood?" she asked.

Sandy and Kirsten immediately stood up and Sandy tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes. "We're here for Ryan Atwood," Sandy said.

As he and Kirsten walked over to her, he felt Kirsten's elbow jab him in the ribs, "Sandy, you're drooling," Kirsten grumbled glaring at him. Had he been drooling? He had to stop himself from touching his mouth to check…

Sandy just smiled back at her, "Kirsten, you know there's only one woman, who makes me drool," he smiled and kissed her cheek. Kirsten beamed at him, 'crisis averted,' Sandy thought to himself. Then he turned, taking Kirsten's hand, and walked to stand in front of the doctor. Okay, so the lady was drop dead gorgeous, but he was a man after all.

"Hello, I'm Dr. McCarthy and I'm Ryan's doctor. May I ask what you're relation is to Ryan?" she asked.

"I'm Ryan's lawyer…"

But before he could continue Kirsten said, "we're his foster parents. I just got a text from my dad and it's official," she gave Sandy a mischievous smile as he stared open mouthed at his wife.

"What are… are you serious? When… when were you going to tell me this? Wow," he was still staring at his wife dumbfounded when the model doctor, Doctor…. McCarthy he thought she said let out a loud cough.

"Well, as fantastic as that sounds, I think we should probably get back to talking about Ryan. I'm sorry to say he is a sick and very traumatized little boy, and unfortunately I see cases like his all the time. However, it would seem that this particular hospital trip might just have saved his life. Why don't we sit down and I'll try to explain more about Ryan's condition," the Cohen's nodded their ascent and they returned to the uncomfortable waiting room chairs with the doctor.

"Okay, I'm going to start off by telling you both that you shouldn't panic. I'm going to tell you both some information that I know might sound frightening, but you need to listen. First, let's talk about Ryan's physical injuries…" Dr. McCarthy looked down at the chart she held for a second. "Ryan had some broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured knee, and a lot of lacerations and bruises," she stated matter-of-factly. We had to actually focus most on the lacerations because Ryan is anemic, which means that his blood is thinner than it should be, but we'll get back to that in a minute. We wrapped his ribs, there's nothing more we can do for them, but wait for them heal on their, unfortunately," she paused for a minute looking back at her notes, "Then we put a cast on his arm, which I am confident will heal nicely, he'll have to wear the cast for three to four weeks at most… because he's a child it won't take as long for the break to heal. Finally we put a knee brace on his knee, which he will have to keep well rested and iced."

Dr. McCarthy looked to Sandy and then to Kirsten, they both looked a little pale, but seemed to be holding it together. "I know it's difficult to hear, especially when Ryan's injuries are a result of being in an abusive home and I'm sorry for that, but now that Ryan is free from that environment he can start to heal. Now let's talk about why Ryan was bleeding so much. I spoke to Amanda and I know that you were in the ambulance Mr. Cohen. The word I am about to use is frightening, but I promise that it's not as bad as it sounds," both Sandy and Kirsten were holding tight to each other, both knew what was coming, at the mention of anemia they had both known, having had family members with the same disease, but they were determined to be strong.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, Ryan has cancer," both Sandy and Kirsten gasped, they knew it, but it was still difficult to hear. "More specifically he has something called acute lymphocytic leukemia or ALL. However we are fortunate, one because he is first in the ideal age group of between 1 and 9, two because has a lower white cell count, and three because the leukemia hasn't spread. He is what we call a standard-risk patient, which means he has a good chance of recovery. We will have to see how he react to the chemotherapy. If he response to treatment well, then I think that he will be quick to go into remission. Now, I'm doing to let you both digest everything. I know it's a lot to take in before I go is there anything you would like to ask me?"

"Well…yes," nodded Kirsten. "First, can I get some pamphlets on treatment and on ALL in general?"

"Of course," Dr. McCarthy nodded, "I think that would be a great idea."

"Thank you," Kirsten said, smiling. "Also, I was wondering when we can have him moved. It's not that I don't like this hospital, but it's far away from where we live and I think it would be better if he stays at a hospital close by to where we live. I don't mean any offense," she said quickly, looking up at Dr. McCarthy with guilty eyes.

The doctor laughed, "don't worry I'm not offended. I agree it would be for the best. If you let me know the name of the hospital you have in mind I can recommend a good doctor."

"Oh that's okay, my…my father found a good children's hospital for us Newport Children's Hospital. He knows a few doctors there. Last question I swear," Kirsten smiled wearily. "When can we see him?" she asked

"Well, that's an easy one. You can see him as soon as we get him settled in the children's ICU ward. I'll have someone come and get you as soon as he's ready and then when he's stable, we'll make arrangement's to have him moved. In the mean time," she said scrunching up her face, "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but now that you're Ryan's legal guardians I think you'll find the front desk will have a lot of paperwork for you to fill out and sign," both Sandy and Kirsten groaned and then chuckled at their synchronized reaction.

"Yeah, that is the general reaction," Dr. McCarthy said laughing and then waving she left the two new and worried parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: did I mention I don't own the O.C. or Ryan or Sandy or… well you get the point

Chapter 7

"Kirsten, you know I love you right," Kirsten looked back at Sandy with a small smirk, and then back at the mound of paperwork before her.

"Mhhhmm… I'll make sure to remind you of that next time I ask you to take out the trash…"After several minutes of Kirsten continuing her effort to fill out all the paperwork before her she noted, "interesting how there was less paperwork to become his legal guardian than there seems to be to get him through a hospital visit," she muttered with a small yawn.

"Well…honey, I'm pretty sure you're father had something to do with that, didn't he? Under normal circumstances…not that I would ever think our family capable of being…normal," he smirked at the thought, "the paperwork for fostering a child would be a lot more arduous."

"Well thank god for my father than," muttered Kirsten. "Sorry, for the bad mood, I guess, I just want to meet Ryan already. I mean technically I'm like… his mother now right?... and I haven't even seen him yet." Sandy just nodded. To be honest he was shocked by his wife's decision to foster Ryan, but he was even more shocked by Caleb, her father, who hated Sandy. Caleb had never seemed all that caring for the so-called 'street thugs' of Chino and now here he was helping his daughter, all but adopt a boy from Chino. Sandy had to admit though, right now he really wanted to be with Ryan too. Sandy felt terrible about being forced to leave Ryan, right after he had promised the boy that he wouldn't leave his side. As he filled out another form he had retrieved from the stack before him, he wished he could be with Ryan wherever he was.

After an hour of paperwork and half an hour of wishing for more paperwork to keep them occupied, a sweet grandmotherly looking nurse walked towards them. With a smile that made Sandy feel like a child again, she asked them to follow her to Ryan.

It was a long walk, through the maze that was Chino Mass General. The experience reminded Sandy of exactly just how much he hated hospitals. Everything smelled of antiseptic, everything was so generic and white Sandy couldn't tell the difference from one room to the next, and worst of all he could hear the noises, noises of people in pain. He had only been in the hospital once when his father died, but he never forgot the experience.

By the time Sandy and Kirsten made it to Ryan's room both their skins were crawling, and Sandy noticed that Kirsten's face was devoid of any color, she was white as a sheet. She too had had bad memories associated with hospitals. For months she had been by her mother's side in a hospital just like this, watching her mother die. Cautiously he reached out and wrapped his hand around hers, giving it a tight squeeze, she met is gaze, giving him a tight smile. With a few deep breaths they both tried to remove the shivers and memories. Then Kirsten looked at Sandy and whispered, "let's do this," with determination in her eyes.

Kirsten walked confidently towards Ryan's ICU room, but stopped mid stride, staring at the small boy lying on the pristinely clean and unnatural white hospital sheets. Despite his lack of color, the bandages, bruises, cast and brace in Kirsten's eyes Ryan was beautiful. She had learned to believe in love at first sight first when she had met Sandy, and once again when she first held Seth in her arms.

Now she found herself back in the grip of love at first sight as she stared at Ryan. The boy was so small, and so different from the ball of energy that was Seth, with his goofy grin, dark curly hair, and gangly limbs. This boy, despite his injuries, was skinny but build with the potential to be strong and sturdy on day and he had straight blonde hair that covered his face.

Though she already loved this boy, Sandy had told Kirsten not to expect too much from him. While Kirsten had been filling out some of the hospital paperwork, Sandy had called a friend, who worked with children's services to find out more about Ryan, and Sandy had told Kirsten a little bit about what he had found out.

Ryan was almost nine years old and had been in and out of hospitals all his life, there had been many domestic disturbance calls from his home, but no charges were ever filed. The boy's mother was a druggie, the father was in prison, and now so was the boy's older brother. Despite all the violence and hardships in the boy's life, however, Ryan had actually skipped a grade in school and school testing put is IQ at 178. His teachers characterized him as shy, but filled with a determination and longing to learn. One commented that he sucked up knowledge like a vacuum.

When Sandy had described Ryan to Kirsten, her heart both broke and swelled. This boy deserved more from life and the Cohen's were going to give him the change he deserved.

Looking back at Sandy, Kirsten stretched out her hand for Sandy to take. They walked into the small room together. It was the first time all night that they were alone away from the noise of patients, families, and medical personal. Kirsten and Sandy walked quickly to Ryan's bedside, Sandy taking a seat at the chair to the boy's left and Kirsten taking the chair to the right.

Slowly and with great care, Kirsten began to stroke the boy's hair, while singing him a soft lullaby. Gradually Ryan's eyelids began to lift his light blue eyes taking in the women with confusion and longing. While he had no idea who this woman was he could sense the love she felt for him. A slight smile graced his face before he once more fell into the comforting blackness of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: did I mention I don't own the O.C. or Ryan or Sandy or… well you get the point

Chapter 8

When Ryan began to return from the darkness of unconsciousness he couldn't remember anything, but he could feel the pain. It was everywhere, he couldn't help thinking about what he must have done wrong this time to make A.J. so angry. However, he was quick to resign himself to the fact that this was going to be like all the other times. Ryan would have to be strong, 'be a man,' like Trey was always saying. He would pretend there was no pain, be tough.

Now all he had to do was open his eyes, but even that seemed to be a challenge. Honestly, he was surprised, his mom had let him lie there for so long. Usually, Ryan's mom would have already sprayed Ryan with water and would be demanding Ryan go get her something, like her smokes.

Even stranger, he felt like he was one a bed, but that couldn't be. Trey would never have tried to move Ryan, he wouldn't admit it, but he was just as afraid of Trey as Ryan was. Unless…unless Ryan was really hurt. That sent a pang of worry into him. Was he okay?

Then Ryan smelled it, the smell of antiseptic, and he began to shiver. He HATED hospitals, and not just because he knew that going to a hospital wasn't worth the wrath of his mother and A.J.; he hated being touched. In Ryan's life there was no affection or love associated by touch, all touching meant to Ryan was hurt.

He had been to the hospital a couple times before, when his mother or one of her boyfriends had gone too far. Every time he would try and wrap himself in a protective bubble somewhere where all the touching couldn't effect him.

Slowly he came to the conclusion that he needed to open his eyes. He needed to see exactly how bad the situation was. He prayed it wasn't children's services bad. Trey had told Ryan all about children's services. Back before Ryan was born, children's services had taken Trey from home, and Trey said the place the took him was even worse than home.

Ryan squeezed his eyes tight and let out a silent pray to God. He knew it wouldn't do him any good, God had never been there for him before, but maybe, just maybe this time God would listen.

Little by little Ryan began to open his eyes. The first thing he confirmed was that he was definitely in the hospital, 'Great!' he thought to himself angrily, but then he spotted something odd.

On either side of Ryan sat a man and a woman. Even stranger, Ryan could swear he recognized the man. Usually that wasn't a good thing, most of the men in Ryan's life weren't exactly the nicest people, but somehow he knew that this man was different.

Though just to be safe he closed his eyes again trying to remember where he had seen the man before. Right then a wash of memories overwhelmed Ryan, 'Oh god, Trey!' Ryan thought to himself. Trey was in jail and this man was Ryan's lawyer, his lawyer, who promised to stay with Ryan…and…and the man had actually stayed. That was kind of a first for Ryan, having people actually keep their word to him. He let his lips curve into a smile, but who was the woman?

Ryan knew the only way he could get any answers to what was going on was if he opened his eyes again. When he did he found that both adults were staring at him, both were looking at him oddly, he had never really seen the look before and wasn't sure what it was. He hoped they weren't mad at him for pretending to be asleep.

Then the man spoke, "Hello, Ryan. Do you remember me?"

Ryan tried to turn to stare at him when he felt a searing pain in his ribs. He had almost forgotten the pain, but his ribs had given him a sharp reminder, he gasped with the pain, and both adults bobbed out of their chairs. Sandy, that was his lawyer's name, Ryan remembers, reached over and Ryan flinched thinking Sandy was going to hit him. Instead, however, Sandy reached for a button by Ryan's bed and pushed it. That button Ryan remembered, from his previous visits at the hospital was for help.

"Noo!" Ryan cried out, in realization. 'No doctors, no people touching me,' Ryan thought, unable to control his wild emotions. He could see the medical personal entering the room and immediately began thrashing, ignoring the wires around him and the pain in his body.

Then something awakened him from his frenzy. A calming voice and a soothing hand brushing his hair. Gradually Ryan stopped and stared at the women, she was beautiful with pretty blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. He felt something stir within himself that he hadn't felt for a long time. It was a longing, a longing for a love that he had never really known. All the fight went out of Ryan as she gently squeezed his hand and whispered reassuring words that told him everything would be all right.

Gripping her hand like he would a lifeline, Ryan looked around at the rest of the room and his gaze focused on a woman, who seemed to be the leader of the other medical people. The woman was smiling at Ryan, 'weird,' Ryan thought, this doctor wasn't like the other doctors he was used to. She was really pretty and had gentle eyes. She didn't look like she was in a hurry to start poking and prodding him, which Ryan liked.

"Hi Ryan," said the woman. "You may not remember me, last time I saw you, you didn't look too good. I'm your doctor, Dr. McCarthy, which means your pretty lucky because you have the coolest doctor around," that made Ryan smile, the woman was silly and he liked her. "I'm going to try and explain to you why you're here okay Ryan?" she asked.

She seemed to be waiting for a response, "I'm here because I got hurt," Ryan replied finally. To prove his point Ryan lifted up his arm to show Dr. McCarthy. He had just noticed it was in a cast, which kind of sucked, but at least it was blue, which made it kind of cool.

Dr. McCarthy laughed, "yup, that's true, but Ryan," she said suddenly serious, "I want to explain to you how you're hurt okay? I want you to know exactly what's going on, so you understand," and with that Dr. McCarthy sat down next to Ryan, shooing away the other medical people. Staring straight at the boy before her, she began to explain to him everything that was happening with his body, and by the end of her explanation, nearly an hour later, Ryan's head spun, as he thought to himself, 'I have cancer,' over and over again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: did I mention I don't own the O.C. or Ryan or Sandy or… well you get the point

Author's note: Hey just wanted to give a quick thanks to all of the people who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate it, I want to thank Kerschi-Puky especially, love the comments :)

Chapter 9

"Ryan, honey," Ryan hadn't been able to say anything since the doctor had left. Everything seemed so unreal. Just a few days ago everything had been the way it was supposed to be. Okay, life with his family wasn't great, but right now his life at home was looking pretty good. It had to be better than being stuck in a hospital with cancer; something called ALL, the doctor had said it was a type of leukemia.

Ryan had heard of leukemia before; a kid in his class had died from it last year. Was he going to die, here in this hospital, all alone? Ryan was ripped out of his trance by the feeling of someone stroking his hair.

Looking up, Ryan met the gaze of the woman, who had been by his bed when he had woken up. He still had no idea, who she was and what she was doing in his room. Then Ryan felt his heart squeeze with worry. Suddenly he asked, "Are you children's services?"

After hearing he had cancer, Ryan had completely forgot about his other problems. He cringed at the thought of what this mom and A.J. might do to him when he went home. He would have to tell them what happened, they would probably be livid, and his having cancer probably would make them more forgiving. How was he going to fix this? With Trey in jail he would have to deal with his mom and her boyfriend on his own. 'Okay, one problem at a time,' Ryan thought to himself. Still staring at the woman, Ryan waited for her answer. She looked surprise by his question, maybe she was with children's services, 'fingers crossed,' thought Ryan.

"Ummm…no Ryan, I'm Kirsten….I'm Sandy's wife," well that just made no sense. What was Sandy's wife doing in Ryan's hospital room. Sensing Ryan's confusion, Kirsten looked to Sandy with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Buddy," Ryan now turned his head to look at Sandy. "Do you remember what happened before with you're brother?"

"Yeah, he tried to steal a car, but the cops got us," Ryan muttered, still angry with his brother for being so stupid. "He said he needed the car for the hospital," he thought maybe that would help his brother's case.

"Yes, you're brother told the police that, he also told them that you're mother's boyfriend was responsible for hurting you," Ryan gasped, shocked. How could Trey be so stupid, they were never supposed to tell, and Trey knew that. Telling meant…foster care.

"I…I…he lied. That…that's not true," Ryan was as white as a ghost and some of the monitors attached to him began to beat faster.

"Ryan look at me," Sandy said sternly. "You need to try to calm down. Everything's okay. Just take some deep breathes," after a few minutes, Ryan had calmed down enough for Sandy to continue. "Ryan you don't have to lie, okay? I'm going to explain what happened, but I need you to stay calm," Ryan gave his ascent with a jerky nod, he would try to stay calm, try not to panic. "Well, the police went to you're house, to go talk to you're mom and to take A.J. in for questioning. When they got there though, they found A.J. hitting you're mom and they were both on drugs. That means, you can't go home, Ryan."

Ryan felt tears running down his face and swatted them away with his good hand. "I…I don't want to go to…to foster care," he whimpered, but it didn't look like he had any choice. His mom was probably going to jail now and his father had been in jail for almost all of Ryan's life. Foster care that was it, he would be stuck in the system.

"Ohh Ryan no," Kirsten soothed, unable to stop herself. She could tell that the idea of foster care terrified the boy. "You're not going into the system. You're going to come home with us." Kirsten knew she should have waited and let Sandy tell Ryan, but the look on Ryan's face was unbearable.

Now Ryan's expression changed into an expression of complete and utter shock, "I don't understand," he stammered, "why would you want to do that?"

Kirsten didn't know how to answer that. How could she tell this boy, who she had only just met that she loved him. She was pretty sure that telling him that would be wrong.

Sandy spoke up, "we want to bring you home with us because we want to give you a home. I may have only just met you Ryan, but you're a good boy, and you deserve more than the hand you've been dealt." Sandy gave Ryan a warm smile, "you deserve people, who love and take care of you. I know this cancer is scary, but Kirsten and I are going to be with you every step of the way." By this point, Ryan's mouth was actually hanging open.

This had to be a joke. Why would these people want to help him? He was so confused and tired. Everything was happening so fast. Since he had woken up, he had been told he had cancer that his mother and her boyfriend were arrested, and now that he was going to go and live with his lawyer. To say the situation was overwhelming would be putting it mildly. How on earth had this happened? Maybe, maybe this was all just some really weird dream. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a little bit, he would wake up and find himself back home.

Looking at Kirsten and then at Sandy he nodded. "I think…I think maybe I'll just sleep now," Ryan murmured.

"Okay, Ryan. Go to sleep and well talk later…" Ryan heard someone say. He just nodded and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open a second longer, letting himself drift back into the welcome embrace of sleep


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: did I mention I don't own the O.C. or Ryan or Sandy or… well you get the pointJ

Author's note: Hey, I know some of you enjoyed the lack of Seth in this fan fiction so far, but seriously, what is the O.C. without Seth. Also a quick shout out to Ghostwriter, thanks for reading and the reviews are really appreciated, you rock

Chapter 10

The next time Ryan woke up, he found that everything he had experienced was still real. Though he now seemed to be in a different room, everything still seemed to be the same. He was still in the hospital, his entire family was still in jail, and he probably still had Cancer, no way to really check to make sure the last part was true. Ryan was surprised to find that Kirsten was still next to him, lying in a chair, sleeping in what looked to be a pretty uncomfortable position.

He couldn't understand why these people were taking so much interest in him. Maybe it was because they didn't really know him. Yeah, that was it, Ryan was sure the second they realized what kind of person he really was they would leave him, leave him all alone.

The thought made him sad. Despite everything that had happened to him in his life, he had never been completely alone before. He had always had Trey, and even though his mom was neglectful she had always been there too. He felt sick at the thought of no longer having a family or a home to call his own, and suddenly, he wanted Kirsten and Sandy to just leave him to his fate already. He didn't want to start to care about them, maybe start to love them, and then be forced to endure the loss. Ryan decided he would just have to tell them to leave…

Just then Ryan noticed that Kirsten had opened her eyes and she was looking at him with that look, the same look that made Ryan feel warm and loved. No…he couldn't think that way, these people would be leaving soon.

"Hi, honey," Kirsten said, smiling.

"Hi," Ryan replied in a monotone. Ryan guessed he better get it over with. Ryan took a deep breath and looked at his hands, "Why are you doing this?"

Kirsten blinked, surprised, and unsure of how exactly how to reply. "Ryan… I thought you understood what Sandy told you. We care about you, you're a good kid…"

Before Kirsten could go on, Ryan looked up with a blank look on his face, trying to mask all of the sadness he felt, "no…" he whispered. Shocked, Kirsten just stared at him, "I'm a bad kid, you don't know me. I'm bad, my mom says so all the time… you should go. I…I don't deserve this. I'm…I'm damaged goods; mom told me so, just like my dad and brother. I'll…never be anything. I…I'm gonna end up in jail anyway, so you…you shouldn't waste you're time with me."

Kirsten couldn't help herself, careful to avoid Ryan's injuries, she got up and flung her arms around him, wrapping him up in a tight hug and after several moments Ryan's rigid posture melted away, as he sobbed in Kirsten's arms. In Kirsten's arms, Ryan let some of the walls around his emotions come down and let Kirsten in. He couldn't understand this woman, he had told her… told her he was bad, but she didn't seem to care. Kirsten still seemed to care about him

After what seemed like forever, Kirsten released her hold on Ryan and cupped his face in her hands, "look at me Ryan," Ryan found it difficult to meet her eyes, but Kirsten persisted, "Ryan look at me," finally Ryan met her gaze. "You…" she tapped his chest gently, "are a good boy. You're not you're brother or you're father, and you're definitely not you're mother. You are your own person and even though I've only just met you I can tell that you're a sweet boy. You're a boy, whose had a hard life and some bad luck, but that's going to change. We… me and Sandy…are going to get you through this cancer. You won't go through this alone, and after you beat this cancer, because you will beat it, you're going to live with us, and live the life you deserve to live." Looking deep into Ryan's eyes, Kirsten asked, "do you understand? YOU ARE A GOOD BOY," she stated. Then once more she took Ryan into her arms, allowing him to fall asleep in her arms.

Several hours later, Sandy entered Ryan's room with Seth in toe. A few hours ago, Ryan was finally allowed to leave the ICU and go to a step-down unit, which meant that younger family members could now visit and there was also less restricted visiting hours. While Sandy knew that Seth was a bit squeamish, he thought that it was about time Seth and Ryan met. Sandy smiled broadly as he saw a sleeping Kirsten holding tightly to a sleeping Ryan.

However, the scene before Sandy quickly changed, as Seth entered the room, still babbling about…about, well, something; god that boy could talk. Startled awake by Seth's banter, Kirsten almost fell of Ryan's bed, as Ryan's eyes fluttered open lazily, taking in the new additions to his room.

Sandy was surprised by the bemused smile on Ryan's face, as the boy took in Seth in all of his babbling glory. "Hey," Ryan said, still smiling. While Ryan might have been amused by Seth, Kirsten was not so thrilled by his arrival.

"Sandy, why didn't you call and tell me you were coming?"

Sandy's smirked, "Kirsten, I did call…three times, actually."

"Ohh," Kirsten blushed, but then brushed it off, and walked up to her son, giving him a quick hug. She wasn't usually so affectionate, but she hadn't really seen her son the past couple of days. She hadn't even been aware of just how much she missed his upbeat personality and non-stop chatter. Turning back to Ryan, Kirsten made quick introductions, "Ryan, this is Seth, our son. Seth, this is Ryan…you're new brother."

Seth and Ryan smiled shyly at each other, before Seth walked over, sitting at the end of Ryan's bed. "Hey, Ryan, nice to meet you. Mom and dad would let me come to see you, which I think is totally unfair, cause you're like, my brother now, and I should totally be allowed to see my brother, right?" before Ryan could so much as nod, Seth jabbered on. "I have so many questions. I mean, you're my bro so you and me have to tell each other everything. Well not everything, but like most things, like do you like comic books? I love them so if you don't then…well you will. And what about video games? You have to like video games…"

"Well there goes that quiet evening," whispered Sandy, as he and Kirsten watch Seth talk to, tell more like at, Ryan. They both smiled at each other for a minute, "this," Kirsten whispered in Sandy's ear, "this is what our family was missing."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still…sob…don't own… wail… the o.c. or any of it's characters. It's heartbreaking, but true. Please don't sue me :(

Author's note: Sorry it took a while, but here's character 11. Hope you enjoy, be sure to show your love and comment. PLEASE!

Chapter 11

After listening to Seth's never ending babbling for a little over an hour, Ryan was exhausted. How could a person possibly talk for so long? It didn't seem possible. Seth must defy the laws of science, he was talking so fast Ryan could barely keep up.

No longer able to fane interest Seth's comics or the boat he was going to name after someone called Summer, Ryan decided it was time to close is eyes. Maybe if he pretended to sleep, Seth would stop. Nope, he was still going, someone was going to have to glue this guys mouth shut. Finally, both of Seth's parents decided it was time for Seth to leave.

Ryan could still hear Seth babbling outside in the hall, but at least it was muted. He took a deep breath, and thanked god for the quiet that now filled the room.

"Hey, kiddo. It's okay, you can open your eyes the chatterbox is gone." Shoot, maybe Ryan was as good at pretending to be asleep as he thought he was. Was Sandy mad at him for pretending? Nervously he lifted his eyelids. He wondered if Sandy would hit him now. That's what normally happened to him when he did something wrong.

"Are…are you mad?" Ryan whispered, looking down at his hands. He felt a hand cup his chin and automatically flinched away; touching bad, his instincts shouted at him. He awaited the pain of a punch that never came. Cautiously, Ryan looked up, and was met with Sandy's sad eyes. "You're not going to hit me?" Ryan asked unable to keep the surprise out of his eyes.

"Hit you?" Sandy repeated the foreign words. "Why…why would I hit you?"

"Be-because I pretend.. to…to sleep," Ryan whimpered, still anticipating some sort of retributions.

"Ohh, kid," Sandy's eyes were filled with sadness for Ryan and the abuse he must have endured. "Of course I'm not going to hit you. God, if I were you I would have done the same thing," Ryan's mouth dropped open.

"Really?" he couldn't believe it. He had done something wrong, and wasn't being punished, this was a first.

"Really," Sandy smiled. "Don't get me wrong. I love my son, but boy can he talk. I don't think I've met anyone, who could talk like Seth can. I'm surprised he didn't talk your ears off." Ears…off. That was possible! Quickly Ryan touched his good arm to both his ears just to make sure they were okay. He was mid way through a through examination when he became aware of Sandy's laughter.

"Sorry," Sandy tried to hide the smile on his face. "I didn't mean that literally. I was just kidding, it's called a figure of speech."

"Ohh," Ryan turned bright red, "I knew that," he muttered as he let his hand fall to his side.

"Soo…" Sandy said, awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to say now. "Uhmmm," clearing his through, Sandy looked around for something to talk about. Seth! He could talk about Seth. "You know you and Seth are going to be in the same grade this year?"

"But I skipped a grade," Ryan argued. Even though skipping a grade had meant being bullied at school he was very proud of being smart. Trey said his smarts would help him get out of Chino.

"Yup, I know we read your file…" Sandy stopped mid sentence realizing what he had just said. Ryan went white, his file? He didn't realize he even had a file. What was in it? Was there anything bad? His raging thoughts were put to a stop when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, naturally he jumped in response, and of course, was rewarded with his bodies many pains. "Sorry, buddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…"

Ryan looked up and found a very worried Sandy looking down at him. Sandy was apologizing to Ryan? Now Ryan was really confused, no adult had ever apologized to him before. He felt an instant need to reassure Sandy, "it's okay," he muttered.

"Well…" Sandy was still watching Ryan, unsure of what to do.

"Really it okay," Ryan tried again.

"Okay…well… anyway. There wasn't anything bad in you're file, it was mostly just you're grades," well that was a lie, but Sandy wanted to put Ryan at ease. "Seth is actually a year older than you, so you'll both be in 5th grade together at Harbor elementary. It's a private school near where we live. Don't worry with your grades the school was happy to have you."

Ryan smiled, but then he thought of something… "but I have cancer." He had almost forgot about it, but once again Cancer was at the forefront of his thoughts.

"Ryan, I thought you understood. Dr. McCarthy explained it to you, but I guess you probably only heard the word Cancer right?" Ryan's lack of response was enough of an answer for Sandy. He mental hit himself, of course Ryan had heard the word Cancer and tuned everything else out. That's how Sandy had reacted to the news at first too. Kirsten was the one, who had sat and explained everything to him again and again. "Ryan, the type of Cancer you have is called ALL… do you remember Dr. McCarthy saying that?" Ryan nodded glumly. "Ryan because of you're age and some other factors like you're white blood cell count, the doctors have put you in the standard risk category of ALL. That pretty much means that they are going put you on a four month treatment plan of chemotherapy." Ryan felt tears start to run down his face. CHEMO! He had heard of that before, Trey said it made people go bold.

"Hey, Buddy, look at me," Sandy waited for Ryan focus. " The type of Cancer you have has a 85% overall survival rate and because you are in the standard risk category you're chances of recovery are really good. Do you understand? You aren't going to die Ryan."

Not going to die, the words punctured Ryan's bubble. He wasn't going to die, even though he had cancer? He felt hope start to bloom in his chest. He might be okay?

"Ryan even though you have Cancer you are still going to go to school. You're still going be a normal boy. The only difference is that for the next couple of years we're going to have to be careful and watch to make sure you don't get sick again, okay?"

Ryan actually smiled, "does that mean I can go home with you guys soon?" More than anything Ryan wanted to get out of the hospital.

"Yup. Today, now that you're stable we're going to move you to HOAG, a hospital that's closer to Newport, where we live. They're going to monitor you for a bit and in the next couple of days, as soon as they decide you're strong enough… they don't want to give you chemo until you're strong because it makes you feel sick. But as soon as you're strong enough they're going to give you your first round of chemo, which they will monitor, just in case you have any negative reactions. Then you can come home."

Chemo was going to make him sick? Wasn't it supposed to make him feel better? Well if it meant he would be able to get out of the hospital then he would deal with the Chemo, anything to get out of the hospital.


End file.
